Little Moments
by wonderlandrambles
Summary: Spoby Oneshots. No particular order. Enjoy
1. The Hardest Goodbye Of Them All

**Little Moments Of Happiness**

 **#1- The Hardest Goodbye Of Them All**

Life finally felt light and free. There was no more A. There was no more dodging when her phone went off. Life was finally back to living it to its fullest.

Spencer Hastings woke on Labour Day with a sick feeling in her stomach. It was the day she would be moving to college and began a whole different and new chapter in her life. The only problem was she would be separated from her best friends and her boyfriend, Toby Cavanaugh. She had dreamt about this day for so long, now it was here, she was almost not ready.

She jumped from the bed that had been hers since she was 12. She remembered begging her parents for a double bed, saying she was nearly a teenager and she should switch from a single to a double. Her room was all packed up and it brought a tear to her eye.

She did not think she would be the one to almost back out of college because she was not ready but she had suffered so many sleepless night stressing about leaving. There was a time she thought she would never leave Rosewood but now she had the chance to.

She headed downstairs and found her mother making her French toast and coffee. She smiled as she sat on the counter, grabbing coffee and began to drink it.

'Have you got everything packed?' Veronica asked her, passing her her food.

'Yes, Mom, for the thousandth time, everything is packed' Spencer replied, smiling a little.

'I'm sorry, sweetheart. Just my youngest daughter is going off to college…'

'And I am only a four hour drive away or an half an hour flight. I'm going to be fine' Spencer told her Mother but it was Spencer who needed more persuading.

'Let's not pretend that was for our benefit' Veronica was referring to Toby.

'Hey, I am just lucky that Washington is so near that's all' but Spencer knew her Mom was right. She had not openly admitted her final college choice came down to the distance from her boyfriend because her family had always taught her that always put your career first but she did not see the point of going to a college in the middle of nowhere because she didn't get into her first choice when there was a perfectly good school close to home.

'You have clearly learnt from mine and your father's mistakes' Veronica sighed, as she cleared away the pots.

'Mom, can we not talk about this on the day I'm leaving please?' Spencer sighed, raising an eyebrow.

'Sorry. What time are you going? Do you want me to make you some lunch?' Veronica asked, turning to her daughter.

'It's okay. Toby is making me it. He is on night shifts at the moment so once I've packed my car, I am going over then me and the girls are meeting at Alison's and then I'll set off. I am not allowed to drive in the dark. Officer Cavanaugh's order's' Spencer replied, with a smile.

'He is just worried about you. After everything you have been through, it's understandable' her mother told her, with a disproving look.

'I know, Mom' Spencer smiled as she drank her coffee.

A few hours later, her car was fully packed. She exhaled deeply once it was done.

'Call me when you get into Washington please. Are you going to be okay?' Veronica asked, walking over to her to give her a hug.

'Of course I will' Spencer replied, returning the hug.

'I just wish your father could have been here' Peter had been in the next state for business but his flight had been delayed. Spencer nodded before moving away her mom and got into her car. With a wave, she began to drive to Toby's.

She pulled up outside the Grill with the sickening feeling in her stomach from earlier returning. She already felt like crying. She took a deep breath and got out of her car. Her legs were like jelly. She did not think she would be the girl who found it hard to say goodbye to someone. She locked her car and headed upstairs to his flat.

She knocked on his door before entering. The flat appeared to be empty. She narrowed her eyes in confusion as she walked in when she could sense someone behind her.

'You are standing right behind me aren't you?' she asked, rolling her eyes.

'Yep' she turned and saw him who hugged her tightly before kissing her. She was amazed he could still act like this was a normal visit.

'What's that smell? It smells amazing' she said, their arms still around each other.

'Your favourite' he smiled down at her.

'Really? Thank you' she replied, kissing him again.

'Anything for my girl'

'That was amazing thank you' Spencer said, sometime later, pushing her plate away.

'What time do you have to meet the others?' Toby asked, raising an eyebrow.

'We have time' the space between them was closed, they were kissing and clothes began to make their way onto the floor.

'Do you think if I locked that door and not let you leave, Georgetown would miss you?' he questioned after, as they laid on his bed, a naked mess.

'Don't tempt me to find out' she replied, a little breathless as she laid across him.

'Don't tempt me to do it then' he kissed her forehead, pulling her closer to him.

'Thirteen days. We have done it before. We will be…' her voice trailed off, knowing she was lying to herself. She sighed and looked up at him to see him looking down at her intensely. She leaned up to kiss him. As she pulled away, she noted the time. It was 1:33. She groaned. She was meeting her friends at 2pm.

'It's time isn't it?' he asked. She nodded. He had offered to drive her to college but she knew that would make it harder and she didn't want him driving back by his self. She sighed again, sitting up and began to get dressed.

'Spence… I…'

'I know, Toby, I know' she replied. Tears were began to form. She sniffed as she grabbed her dungarees from the floor. Nothing could be said to prevent what they were feeling. Once they were both changed, they looked at each other and practically ran to each other, hugging each other tightly.

'Make sure you don't fall for some rich and posh boy with a higher IQ then Einstein' he told her. She felt like her blood circulation was about to be cut off because he was hugging her so tightly but she didn't care.

'That will never happen' she replied, sighing and hugged him tighter.

'I had to say it. Just in case' he said, pulling away so he could look at her.

'Well it's not going to happen. Just in case' she moved forward to kiss him and instead of saying goodbye because it was too hard she said 'See you soon. I love you'

'I love you too. Call me once you are there please' she nodded and pulled away. She squeezed his hand and began to walk out when he grabbed her hand, pulling her into him and kissed her again.

'You should go before I do actually lock that door and not let you go' he said, resting his forehead against hers. She saw his tears matched hers. She kissed his cheek, tasting the salt from his tears and left before they came an emotional mess together.


	2. Toby's 18th Birthday

Little Moments Of Happiness

 **#2- Toby's 18** **th** **Birthday**

Spencer liked to avoid surprises at all costs when it came to her relationship with Toby nowadays since the fiasco that was their anniversary. She would not be pretending to be busy when actually planning something anytime soon but as soon as February turned into March, she wanted to do something for his 18th birthday but she also knew if she tried to talk to him about he would not want to do anything for it.

He had told her that he spent his 12th birthday in Radley, visiting his mother who had forgotten it was his birthday. His 13th was spent grieving for her because she had recently died then ever since his father remarried, it had always been about his step-sister, Jenna. Spencer felt extra guilty because his 17th birthday they were broken up and even though they went out for a meal a week later when they got back together, she could not shift the guilty feeling. Also, 18 was an important age and she wanted him to know how important he was and how important his birthday is, every birthday, not just his 18th.

She called over Aria, Emily, Hanna and Caleb to ask for their advice on what to do about the situation and how she can break her no more surprises rules.

'If he says he doesn't want to do anything for his birthday, you should listen to him really' Caleb proclaimed after she told them.

'Ignore him' Hanna said, with a false smile.

'No, don't ignore me. We are not like the female species. When we say we don't want something, we mean it' Caleb replied, sighing.

'Fem-, Female species?' Hanna questioned, turning to him and raised an eyebrow.

'Why do you have a no surprise rule anyway?' Caleb asked, ignoring Hanna's judging look.

'Because last time she tried to do a surprise, she found out he was having secret meetings with Mona' Hanna replied

Spencer narrowed her eyes at her 'I wouldn't have put it that way but yes, that is basically the reason why'

'This time you have us. Maybe a party is a safer idea. A small one. I don't think he would like a big one. Take him out for a meal first and… no wait a camp out party. Take him out for a meal. Make it out you are driving home then drive out to your family's lake house and we have a camp out. Around the fire. I know he said that is what he and his mom used to do' Emily replied, smiling.

'Emily, you are a genius. I could kiss you!' Spencer exclaimed, excitedly.

'That certainly would be an interesting present for his birthday' Hanna said, laughing. Aria rolled her eyes but could not help but laugh.

'Please. Don't ever say anything like that again' Spencer told her but like Aria she could not help laughing either.

 **A week later- The birthday**

'You know, I would be fine with going to the Grill. We don't have to go into the city for something to eat' Toby told Spencer. They were in her room and she had just finished drying her hair.

'Too late. It's already booked' she replied, with a smile.

'You have _I have a plan_ face on so I'm just going to go with it' he told her. She laughed and went in her draw for her hair tools.

'Straight or curly?' he looked at her confused as she held her hair straighters in one hand and her hair curlers in the other one 'Should I straighten my hair or curl it? It's your birthday so straight or curly?

'Erm, straight. Does this mean I get to choose what you are wearing too?' he asked, with a smirk.

'No, sorry. I already have my dress sorted' she replied, plugging in her straighters.

'Dress? Short or long?' she thought about this for a moment.

'Midlength' she replied, after a moment.

'Tease. Are you going to tell me what your plan is? Or am I going to have to wait?' he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

'What makes you think I have plan?' she replied, wearing her best innocent look.

'Because I know you. I'm going to ring my Dad and let you finish getting ready' he told her, before leaving the room.

Spencer put her straighters down on its heat protective mat and got her phone out, calling Aria who was already at the lake house.

'How's everything going? Is it all sorted?' Spencer questioned quickly.

'It's all done, Spence, chill out… Hanna, stop eating all the marshmallows!' Aria's response was.

'Do I need to bring anything expect the obvious?' Spencer asked, trying to stay calm.

'Honestly, breathe, you dropped everything off this morning and we brought extras. It is going to go fine. Toby is going to love you even more when he sees the trouble you have gone to. Now go and eat! Make sure you have some of that chocolate fudge cake for me!'

'I am already having the red velvet cake for Hanna. I don't think I can blow a load of calories' Spencer replied, rolling her eyes.

'Who cares? You'll be burning it off later!' Aria giggled

'Aria Montgomery!'

'Goodbye, Spencer. See you later' and Aria hung up. Spencer laughed to herself and carried on with her hair when Toby walked back in.

'I thought Aria was at the movies?' he asked, as he sat on her bed.

'She is' she replied, looking down.

'Okay' but she knew he was onto her.

'What?' Spencer asked later on as they sat in the restaurant.

'Just trying to figure what is going on in that beautiful head of yours' Toby replied, smiling at her.

'Okay, you have caught me. I was going to give you this later but you got me' she said, going into her bag and pulled out a small box, pushing it towards him. He looked at it interested and opened it.

'Wow, Spence, this is amazing' he told her. She had got him a watch. It took her forever to decide which one but with a little help from Caleb, she chose it.

'Turn it over' she replied in a soft voice and rest her chin on the back of her hand, gazing at him. He smiled at her and took the watch out of the box to read an engraving.

 _Happy Birthday to my safe place to land. I love you always. –S_

He reached over the table for her hand 'It's perfect, thank you, babe'

'You are very welcome. Shall we settle the bill and go home?' she asked, raising an eyebrow. He nodded. They paid and headed back to her car.

'Knew it!' he proclaimed, as they were driving.

'Knew what?' she questioned, trying to hide her smirk.

'You have some other plan. You just missed the turning for Rosewood. Where are you taking me and what do you have planned?' he asked, turning to her.

'I'm going to take you into the woods and kill you' he gave her a look 'Okay, that sounded a lot better in my head. I am taking the long route because I want to spend more time with you'

'Poor excuse, Spence' he muttered under his breath. She smiled widely and carried on driving to the lake house.

'Your family's lake house?' he questioned as they pulled up outside.

'My family's lake house' she replied as she took off her seatbelt.

'Okay, you are a sneaky one, Spencer Hastings. What else have you been hiding from me?' he asked, taking off his seatbelt. She shrugged and got out the car.

'Is this where you kill me?' he walked over to her when he got out and took her hand.

'Maybe...' she smirked and they walked to the house. She got the key out of her pocket and unlocked the door. She found the light and there was a moment of silence then Aria, Emily, Hanna, Caleb and Ezra jumped out shouting surprise. Toby turned to Spencer who just shrugged and smiled widely.

Hanna came running forward first and hugged them both. Spencer laughed at Hanna's hair in pigtails and her bright pink onesie.

'That's a sight you don't see every day. Hanna in a bright pink onesie' Spencer said, still laughing.

'Hey! I have been waiting a long time to wear this and sitting around a campfire seemed like the perfect time to wear it!' Hanna exclaimed, happily.

'Campfire?' Toby turned to Spencer.

'I can't take complete credit. Emily helped a lot' Spencer replied, pointing to Emily who too was wearing an onesie but it was purple. She hugged Toby.

'You are not going to make me wear an onesie are you?' he questioned, with a fake sigh.

'The onesie idea was Hanna's' Spencer replied, laughing.

'Well Spencer said she would prefer you to walk around naked but I remind her we would be here too so we settled on onesies' Hanna replied, smiling.

'I said no such thing' Spencer said, holding her hands.

'And where are these onesies?' Toby asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Upstairs' she replied, smiling.

'Good' and they headed upstairs.

'They are so doing it' Hanna said, pouting.

Aria snorted 'Well it is his birthday'

'Come on, lets go and start the fire. Give them… some privacy' Emily laughed, gathering them outside.

Spencer and Toby quickly came a hot, naked mess together, sticking to the bed sheets, warm and sweaty. It had become like a dance to them, with only them knowing the moves and every time was like the first time again and again.

'Well, that was one way of saying Happy Birthday' he said, pulling her closer to him, not caring that naked skin contact made them even warmer.

'It's not over yet. Come on, we should get changed and go outside' she replied, smiling up at him.

'Shower first? Make it less obvious' he said, raising an eyebrow.

She looked at the clock on the night stand 'Another ten minutes won't hurt'

'Here you are!' Hanna exclaimed, as Toby and Spencer walked outside hand in hand.

'Sorry. We got held up' Spencer replied, smirking.

'We don't need to hear all the details' Hanna said, rolling her eyes.

'Have you been drinking?' Spencer asked, narrowing her eyes.

'Maybe a little. You need to catch up. We can't sing Happy Birthday without a drink in our hand' Hanna replied, handing them both a bottle of beer.

'Oh no, you don't have to do that' Toby said, blushing a little.

'Erm, yes, we do have to do that' Spencer told him, taking a bottle opener from Caleb.

'Never mind you killing me, I'm going to kill you' he whispered her. She giggled.

She kissed him on the cheek 'Happy Birthday'

'Hey, Spencer, wait for us, yeah?' Hanna questioned, raising an eyebrow as she handed out marshmallows on a stick.

'These are not them gluten free ones are they?' Emily said, pointing at them.

'No, Emily. Chill. Right take my lead… Spencer, stop laughing, lets go' and they all sang Happy Birthday, all finishing at different times.

'Photo time' Aria exclaimed, happily, clapping her hands together and rushed inside. She came back with her camera and tripod before setting it up 'I need to test. Emily, Spence, huddle together, I need to test it'

'Duck face?' Emily asked, laughing.

'Duck face' Spencer repeated, laughing and posed for the photo.

'That is not how you do a duck face!' Hanna said, in shock and rushed forward to them.

'Alright, Kim Kardashian, show us how it is done' Spencer replied, rolling her eyes. Emily laughed as Hanna dived in front of them and they posed again.

'Okay, it is working, everyone huddle together, it's on a timer. Let's go!' Aria proclaimed, rushing forward. Spencer leaded back into Toby, Hanna rushed back to Caleb and Aria settled between Ezra and Emily. There was a flash and the photo was taken.

'You have that filter thing on Photoshop right?' Spencer asked. Aria nodded 'Good. Your flash makes me whiter than a ghost. You can tan me up'

'I think you would make a cute ghost' Toby told Spencer, kissing her.

'Thank you for an amazing birthday' he told her, as they headed upstairs after a night of games and fun.

'You are very welcome. I wanted you to have a good birthday because you deserve it and I want you to look forward to every one of your birthdays' she replied, as they stopped on the landing.

'I love you so much. I can't believe you are mine' he said, kissing her gently like she was the most precious thing in the world.

'Well you better believe it because I love you too' she replied, deepening the kiss and giggled as he picked her up and carried her back to the bedroom.


	3. The Evil Stepsister

**Little Moments Of Happiness- Spoby Oneshots**

AN: This starts sad but ends happy

#3- The Evil Stepsister

Jenna Marshall could pick her moments to practice her flute and this day was no different. Toby Cavanaugh woke early on a Saturday morning with the sound of the flute travelling upstairs. He groaned, placing his pillow over his face. He could not wait to leave his house but like his girlfriend, Spencer Hastings, often commented he should not have to leave because it was his house first.

The thought of his girlfriend was a happy, distracting thought. Yesterday been their six month anniversary and although at first they agreed not to celebrate it for a number of reason including the fact they had been together together for four months of it, Spencer had texted him during a double French period literally begging him for them to do something and he had replied only if she asked nicely so she replied twice. Once in English. And the other in French. He could not argue with that but first he had to escape the Jenna monster and as always, it was going to be a task.

After taking a shower, his phone beeped with a message from Spencer.

 **From Spencer:**

 **Slight change of plan. We are giving Em an intervention and taking her out to try and distract her but I have a plan. Just come around at 4 and I will be all yours. See you later. I love you! S xx**

He smiled. He never could get used to her saying them three words, not after she was forced to convince him she didn't and that she had cheated on him for two months.

 **From Toby:**

 **It's fine. I understand. Emily needs you a little more than I do right now but try and save some of you for me please. I love you too. T xx**

 **From Spencer:**

 **For you, always. Xx**

He put his phone down and decided to see what his Dad was doing, the sound of Jenna's flute still echoing through the house.

The father and son had decided on a fishing trip to get out the house for a few hours. When they returned, the house was silent and Toby breathed a mental sigh of relief. He walked into the kitchen after dropping his stuff in the hallway for a glass of water.

'Oh hello, Toby, would you take this through to Jenna please?' his stepmother asked, passing him a cup of coffee. He nodded and took the coffee. The smell engulfed his senses and made him feel sick. He didn't mind the smell of coffee. It was one of the smells he associated with Spencer but Jenna's coffee always had a caramel flavouring to it with extra sugar and it always smelt sweet and sickly. He walked to her into her, finding her sitting on her bed, her legs crossed.

'Hello, Toby' she said, a sly smile on her face.

'Here's your coffee. Do you need anything else?' he asked, putting her coffee down on her night stand.

'No, that is all. Are you staying for family night today?' she questioned, turning to where he was. She must have sensed where he was.

'I'm going to Spencer's tonight. I've already told Dad and he is cool with it' he replied. Being her in presence sent the fear factor straight through him.

She laughed 'Oh yeah, I think I heard our parents talking about how it was your six month anniversary earlier. Funny, you had a two month break'

'I didn't come in here for your disapproval of my relationship. I came to give you your coffee and I'm going now' he turned to leave.

'I am surprised she has stayed with you for this long. Giving the fact she knows and that. Maybe that is what it is. She feels sorry for you' she replied, an unnerving smile on her face.

'You don't know the first thing about our relat-'

'Did she tell you about the video?' she cut across him.

'What video? Jenna, what are you talking about?' he asked, fear washing through him like ice cold water.

'Ian Thomas. He liked to make videos, remember? Well, I wasn't aware that he sat outside in the tree, filming us' she replied, through teeth.

'What are you trying to say?' he questioned, nervous.

'The girls were convinced he killed Ali. They had to know what his videos contained. She watched it. So I've heard. She probably thinks you are broken. You don't need a pity girlfriend, you need someone who understands you' she went to take his hand but he jumped back so she couldn't 'I maybe be blind, Toby, but I know you. I know what you want'

'I would rather have a pity girlfriend then let you touch me again. Enjoy your coffee, Jenna. I hope you choke' he hissed at her.

She laughed and called after him as he left her room 'She's never going to have sex with you'

He retreated to his room, angry and upset. There could be no truth to what Jenna said could there? He remembered Spencer stopping when they kissed and it got too far but she didn't jump out of her skin if his hand grazed her bare skin if her top rode high. She had said she wanted to wait and he respected that. He didn't want to pressure her not like he had been from Jenna but what if Jenna was right? What if Spencer wanted someone who wasn't as… tainted as him? He flopped onto his bed, groaning. He looked at his alarm clock. It was 2:36pm. He then fell into a light slumber, where Jenna's words affected his mind even more…

 _Toby was the town square when he heard Spencer laughing. He turned to her and saw she was looking at him._

' _You came. We best hurry. Before Toby realises I've gone' she said, with a playful smile. He narrowed his eyes and turned around and saw Wren Kingston. His insides turned in disgust as Wren walked towards Spencer and kissed him._

' _I'm British. We are known for being sneaky' Wren replied, before kissing her again. It was a horrible sight._

' _Good. I don't want Toby to find out about us' she said, sighing._

' _Why, because he is broken?' Wren questioned, raising an eyebrow._

' _Yes, amongst other things. What Jenna did, it ruined him and how can I be with someone like that?' Toby's eyes began to fill with tears as she spoke and kissed Wren again._

' _Spence, wait' Toby called, as she took Wren's hand and walked away with him 'Spence, Spencer, wait, I love you, please, I'm not broken, I love you' but she could not hear him. She was guiding Wren back to her car with a smile…_ Toby woke with a start, not realising he had been crying in his sleep.

The shopping trip that Spencer, Aria and Hanna thought would help Emily failed epically. She had barely spoke and even when they took her to her favourite place to eat, she did not say anything. All four of them went back to Spencer's and Emily sat on her sofa, quiet and distant.

'I really thought this would work. I don't know what else we can do' Hanna said, sighing, walking over to Spencer and Aria in the kitchen.

'Her girlfriend died. There isn't much we can do. I really thought today would of taken her mind off things' Spencer replied, quietly, as she began to prepare the meal she had planned for her and Toby.

'$17 on one steak?' Aria questioned, in disgust, looking at Spencer's receipt for the food she had brought.

'I'm cooking Toby's favourite meal. Not yours' Spencer replied, rolling her eyes and took the receipt off her.

Aria shuddered 'Disgusting'

'Okay, less of your animal rights speeches and back onto the more important things' Spencer nodded at Emily on the sofa.

'I'm fine, you know. You can stop worrying' Emily said in a small voice.

'You sure, Em? If there any-'Spencer stopped talking as there was a knock on the door. She looked at the time. It was half three. She headed towards the door and answered it to find Toby.

'Hey, you. You are early but come in' she said, with a smile.

'Oh, are your friends here? I can come back' he replied. She noted he had been crying.

'Don't be silly. Come in, are you okay?' she said, squeezing his hand. He didn't return the pressure. She was confused on what could have made him so upset.

'I'll wait upstairs' he proclaimed, walking upstairs with a small wave to the others.

'Is he okay?' Aria asked, as Spencer walked back into the kitchen.

'I really don't know. I'm sorry to cut this short but I really need to know what is wrong. Jenna's probably has made a comment again. I swear if she ever gains her sight again, I am going punch the bitch' Spencer replied, sighing.

'I'll help' Hanna said, grabbing her bag from the kitchen side and walked over to Emily, tapping her who stood up, took her own stuff and quickly left. Hanna sighed and followed her.

'Text me later? And I hope Toby is okay' Aria said, with a small smile and left too.

Spencer walked upstairs and into her room to find Toby sat on her floor near her window. She sighed and walked over to him. He was sat with his legs under his chin and was rocking slightly. She dropped to his level, taking his hands.

'What has Jenna said? Do I need to ignore the moral code and go and slap her?' she asked, refusing to let him pull away from her.

'Spence, do you think I'm broken?' he asked, in a small voice.

'What? Why would you think...'

'Jenna told me about the video' he replied, still rocking.

She moved her hands onto his shoulders 'What else did she say? Tell me everything'

'She said you feel sorry for me and you were only my girlfriend out of pity. Then she mentioned there was a video and how you watched it because you wanted to know what Alison had on Ian and what would give him motive. I don't know what is on that video or what you saw but don't judge me for it, please' he replied, close to tears.

'Oh, baby' she pulled him into her, resting him under her head and kissed the top of his head. He instantly felt at home.

'Then she said you would never have sex with me. I didn't want to believe her but then I had a dream that you were with Wren and you told him you couldn't be with someone like me because I'm broken' he told her, holding her close as he cried.

'Look at me' she pushed him away so he could look at her; his baby blue eyes swimming with tears 'I love you. I am not with you out of pity or because I feel sorry for you, I am with you because I love you and only you. You are one of the strongest people I know and that inspires me. I didn't tell you I wanted to wait because I think you are broken, I told you I wanted to wait because I want our first time to extra special because we waited and because I'm not ready and also, god forbid, I am secret romantic' she pushed away his tears with the pad of her thumb.

'I love you so much. I never thought I'd find you but I did' he said, his eyes gazing into her. She gave him a small smile as she pushed away the last of his tears and kissed him softly.

'Please don't listen to your wicked stepsister again. She's just jealous. I love you' her whisper, her breath vibrating against his lips. He kissed her again, a little deeper this time. She shifted onto him, her legs wrapped around him, his hands buried in her hair 'Okay, as much as I love you, this is really uncomfortable and you need to help me cook'

Spencer stood up, holding out her hand. Toby took it and stood up, next to her. He kissed her forehead and pulled her into a hug, not wanting to let go, like she was his lifeline.

'You are staying here tonight. I'll make a bed on the floor so it looks like you slept there but you are not leaving tonight and going back to her. I am never going to let go. Ever' he could not argue with that. She kissed him on the cheek and they headed downstairs to carry on their little happiness together.


	4. The Five Year Anniversary

**Little Moments Of Happiness- Spoby Oneshots**

AN: If you have any suggestions for one shots, please follow me on twitter adorebellisario and sent me requests. Many thanks

 **#4- The Fifth Anniversary**

Spencer Hastings had just started her final year of college. It had been an intense four years but had been worth all the stress in her opinion. During her second year, her boyfriend, Toby Cavanaugh, had managed to finish his career on the police force and start being a carpenter again, making the move from Rosewood to Washington DC. This meant their relationship was no longer long distance. A year later, he was able to start up his own company, meaning that he was not away from home for too long. The past two years living together had been a struggle at first but soon turned into the bliss they dreamed about as teenagers.

She woke early on the day of their fifth anniversary as Friday was the day of her internship. She wished she could stay in bed all day as he had recently gotten back from a four day job south of the city but she knew she couldn't. The sight of him sleeping peacefully was enough to warm her heart.

She jumped out of bed and headed towards the kitchen to have her first coffee of the day and to prepare some breakfast. She debated about making him some too but she did not want to wake him as he had had a few late nights. When she had the sip of coffee and the last bite of her food, she headed for a shower, knowing coffee and a shower were the two of three things that woke her up right in the morning.

As she was walking out after her shower, she found Toby was up and was sat on their bed waiting for her.

'You showered without me' he said to her as she got closer to him, with a fake sad look on his face.

'I know. I'm sorry' she replied. He took her hand as she reached him, pulling closer to him.

'I could make you need another shower' he told her with a hint of a promise. He didn't give her a chance to reply. He pulled her down and began to kiss her neck. She moaned softly, her hands burying themselves in her hair before gasping when he found her tender spot.

'I really need to get ready' she said, breathless. He kissed her, appearing to ignoring her words. It had been five years to the day since their first kiss but it still felt like their first every time they kissed.

'Happy Anniversary' he murmured against her lips.

'Happy Anniversary' she replied, smiling before kissing him again.

'I'm cooking tonight so make sure you come straight home' he told her. He looked like he was planning something but she decided not to question it as she knew he took pride in his surprises.

'Can I get dressed now please?' she asked, smirking.

'I suppose' he replied, smiling back at her. She kissed him quickly before jumping off the bed and headed towards her closet to get changed.

'You finish at five yeah?' he asked, once she was ready and she poured some coffee into a travel mug.

'Yes but you know I will try get off earlier' she replied. He held out her bag for her and she took it.

He kissed her on the cheek 'Text me if you do'

Again, she did not question what he had planned for them. She wanted to know but she would let him have his moment. She nodded and headed out of the door.

Toby knew Spencer was on to him but she hadn't said a word. He hoped she did not have a clue because he had spent the past six months planning this moment. He watched her leave from the apartment window and go towards the subway for train into the city before heading over to his laptop, opening up Skype and video called Emily. After a minute, her face filled the screen.

'Toby, what did I say about texting me before skyping?' she said, pulling a night gown on.

'Do you have another girl over?' he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

'Yes and don't judge okay? If I was a boy, no would question it but because I'm a girl, I'm a slut?' she replied, pulling a face.

'I never said a word' he replied, smiling

Her face relaxed 'I miss you. You need to come to Malibu. As soon as possible. You are possibly one of the only guys I know who doesn't want to sleep with me or have a threesome with me with another girl'

'Do I need to sort some people out?' she nodded 'Okay, I'll be there soon, Em'

'But first you have a really important question to ask Spencer' she proclaimed, clapping her hands together, like a child.

'I know, Emily. Don't remind me. I am too nervous as it is' he replied, sighing.

'Don't be. You are asking her in such a you and Spencer kind of way she is going to love it and you and won't be able to say no' she said, smiling widely at him.

'You think?

'I know. Now, can I see it?' she asked, resting her head on her hand.

'No. Sorry. I want Spence to be the first one to see it' he replied

'Oh you little romantic, you. Now go on, go and make me proud and we'll speak later. I'll practice my best surprised face' she told him, her attention was now on something- or someone- behind her.

'Have fun, don't do anything I wouldn't do' Emily smirked at him and hung up the call. He exhaled and begin his preparations for the night even though it was only half eight in the morning.

Whoever decided to have her internship on a Friday must have really hated her, Spencer concluded as the day became the possibly the longest day in the history of time. Finally as home time came, she did not think she could have sighed a bigger sigh of relief. As she felt the cold November air hit her as she stepped outside, she felt a rush of excitement fill her as she thought about her boyfriend has planned for them for the night. She did not know what it was but she had a feeling it was something good. Before putting her gloves on, she sent a quick text to Toby.

 **From Spencer:**

 **I'm leaving now. See you soon. I love you. S xx**

She pocketed her phone and headed towards the subway. She arrived outside her apartment 12 minutes later. She got the warm, fuzzy feeling she always got when she arrived home. Back to him. She unlocked the door and practically skipped to their apartment on the first floor.

As she entered the apartment, her sense were engulfed by the smell of cooking. She gasped at the effort he had gone to.

'Wine?' he asked, from the kitchen.

'Yes. I think I am going to need it to process this. You didn't have to do this' she replied, looking from the candles, the fairy lights and the set table.

'It's not trouble. Anything for my girl' he told her, walking towards her with a glass of red wine and kissed her on the cheek.

'So what's the plan?' she questioned, taking a sip of wine,

'I'm cooking your favourite then after eating, I thought we would play a game of scramble for old times' sake' he replied.

She beamed at him 'Sounds perfect' she kissed him and headed towards the sofa.

'How's your neck?' he asked, going back into the kitchen. She had strained a few days before in the gym.

'Sore. It could do with a massage when you have a second' she replied, with a wide smile.

'Give me two minutes and I will sort it for you' he said. She smiled and looked at her phone, seeing a text message from Hanna.

 **From: Hanna**

 **Happy Anniversary. Is this the year you finally do my six inch heel suggestion? Han xx**

'Six inch heel suggestion?' Spencer turned and saw Toby was behind her.

'You don't want to know' Spencer replied, laughing.

'I do' he told her. She rolled her eyes.

'She told me on our first anniversary that I should have nothing but six inch heels when you walked in. Apparently some guys like that' she proclaimed, raising an eyebrow.

He smirked at her 'That is an interesting image for sure' she narrowed her eyes and playfully slapped him.

'Are you going to slap me all night or you going to let me give you a massage?' he questioned, crossing his arms.

'Massage please' she said, pouting a little.

'That was amazing, thank you' Spencer said, later on, after they had finished eating. They retreated to the living room where he got the scramble box from under the coffee table. They began to set it up.

'I have a good word. A really good one. You need to close your eyes' Toby said, looking at her.

'Already? And Why?' she questioned, confused.

'To build the suspense. Humour me please' he replied. She hinted he was nervous which made her more confused.

'You are weird but you are cute so it's okay' she said, before closing her eyes. She felt his hands on hers, putting her hands over her face as well 'What are you up to, Toby Cavanaugh?' but he did not reply. She heard shuffling and became more interested.

'No peeping. Those are the rules' he said. She scoffed but kept her eyes shut and her hands over her face.

'How long does it take to put one word down, Toby?' she questioned.

 _Because I am not putting one word down that's why_ he thought to himself as he put the letters down.

'You can look now' he said a few moments later. She opened her eyes and looked at the board when her heart started racing at what was on the board. It was not one word but four. Will you marry me?

'But… that's not…but' she gasped, placing her hands over her face as he dropped on one knee in front. She was on the verge on crying. She knew he was planning something but she didn't expect _this_.

'Spencer Hastings' she exhaled deeply, as he took one of her hands from her face as she began to cry 'My beautiful, brilliant, smart, crazy, Spencer, will you marry me?' he went into his pocket and pulled out a ring box. She was speechless, something which was rare for her. She nodded. She wiped away her tears and leaned forward to kiss him.

'I didn't catch that, Spence' he told her, pulling away and raised an eyebrow.

'Yes, I'll marry you, you idiot' she said, through her tears and kissed him again. She squealed with delight as he picked her up and spun her around.

'As much as I love you right now, you need to stop, we've just eaten' she told him, giggling.

'Sorry' he put her down

'Aren't you forgetting something?' she questioned, raising an eyebrow. He looked at her confused 'The ring. No one is going to believe that we are engaged if I don't have a ring'

He smiled and took the ring out of the box, putting it on her finger.

'It's beautiful' she told him, looking down at it.

'It was my mother's' he replied. She looked up at him, beaming and kissed him.

'I need to tell the girls!' she squealed excitedly and got her phone.

 **To: Alison, Aria, Hanna, Emily**

 **From: Spencer**

 **We need a group video call. NOW. This cannot wait!**

Spencer got her laptop from charge and switched it on. She logged into Skype. She found Emily and Alison already online. A few seconds later, Aria and Hanna appeared online and Spencer quickly created a call.

'Come on, you need to be in this' Spencer said, taking Toby's hand. He kissed her forehead and put an arm around her.

'What is it, Spence? I have a fashion show to get in half an hour' Hanna complained.

'Sssh, Hanna, it might be important' Emily replied, laughing. Aria and Alison both looked interested and eager to hear what was happening.

'Do you want to tell them?' Spencer asked, turning to Toby.

'You can do the honours, babe' he replied, smiling widely.

Spencer turned back to the computer screen 'We are getting married' and held her hand. There was a chorus of screams from the laptops and Spencer giggled. Hanna was doing some sort of dance which made Spencer laugh more.

'Oh my god, you know this means?' Alison asked, clapping her hands.

'What?' the other four girls and Toby questioned.

'We can react Bridesmaids!' Alison replied, happily.

'And that is my cue to leave' Toby said, laughing and walked away.

'Ali, she has only just got engaged. She hasn't even thought that far ahead' Aria replied, rolling her eyes.

'Spencer, will you or will you not ask us?' Alison questioned, raising an eyebrow.

'Well...' Spencer said, holding her hands up.

'I rest my case' Alison laughed.

'This is awesome. You are the first one of us to get engaged. Eew, we are getting old' Hanna proclaimed, pulling a face.

'As much as I would talk all night, I have a new fiancé who needs me' Spencer replied, smiling widely.

'Ooo, get you! Now, come and see me please. All of you' Emily said. Everyone agreed and the call finished. Spencer closed her laptop and headed over to Toby who was cleaning up the table.

'Don't we have a scramble game to finish?' she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

'I believe we do' he replied, kissing her. She deepened the kiss, burying her hands into his hair and he pulled her closer, as they began to think about the life that was about to start for them.


	5. The Lonely Birthday

Little Moments Of Happiness

 **AN: Okay, this is more sad than happy but it is something I wanted to write so hopefully you will all like it**

 **#5- The Lonely Birthday**

It had been nearly a week since A had kidnapped the girls and placed them in his own personal dollhouse. They had been forced to sit out in the rain because they had tried to escape. Upon their return to the rooms, A had instantly filled their rooms with sleeping gas, making them fall asleep upon their return.

Spencer woke with an instant headache. As she came around, she realised her room was decorated with balloons and banners when it hit her today was her eighteenth birthday. She felt like bursting into tears but she did not want A to feel like he had won. This day had been planned for months, years in fact and now she had to spent one of the most important birthdays she will ever have kidnapped and away from her family and boyfriend. As long as she got to see friends, she would be able to have some sort of temporary bliss away from the fact she was being held captive.

As if on cue, her wardrobe doors open automatically and she knew it was time to get dressed. Usually, she would get five minutes to get dressed before the bedroom door would open. She put on the first pair of trousers and t-shirt she could see and waited for the door to open. All she wanted to do was cry. She leaned against the wall next to the wardrobe, her eyes on the door. A few seconds later, it opened and she ran out. She found Hanna, Aria and Emily waiting for her.

Aria instantly hugged her 'I know it's not happy but Happy Birthday, Spence'

'Can we not talk about the fact it is that day? I don't want to be reminded that my eighteenth birthday is this' Spencer replied, pushing Aria away and tried to compose herself.

'It's okay, Spencer, we understand' Hanna said, squeezing her friend's hand who nodded.

 _Please follow the lighted pathway_ the overhead voice called, like it did every morning. The girls stayed close together and followed the lighted pathway to the replicate of Alison's living room where a birthday cake was sat on the piano.

'You have got to be kidding me' Spencer cried, her head in her hands.

'It's just a birthday cake, Spence. Just ignore it' Aria replied, putting out an arm to reassure her friend.

Spencer pulled away 'You don't understand. That is the cake I was supposed to have. My mom had the cake designed since my sixteenth birthday' she pointed at it and sighed.

'But how did A get it?' Emily questioned, looking from the cake and then to Spencer.

'How does A get anything?' Spencer proclaimed. She dropped to her knees in despair.

'Spence, you don't have to always be strong. We understand. Today was supposed to be your special day and A has took that away from you' Aria replied, dropping to her level.

'You know, for years, I was dreading this day, Mom and Dad were planning this massive party at the country club which was more for them than it was for me but then me and Toby would talk how he would sneak me away and he would have this surprise waiting for me. God, I wish I was at that country club now' Spencer replied, sitting on the floor; her head in her hands.

Aria took her hand 'We are here. I know we are not your parents or Toby but…'

'You're enough' Spencer smiled, squeezing her hand.

 _Today is Spencer's special day. Please re follow the lighted pathway to host a party of surprises_

'Yeah, we heard you, bitch' Hanna said, holding her hand out for Spencer who took it and helped her up. Hanna hugged Spencer and they left the living room. They followed the lighted pathway to the hall where they hosted the fake prom where _The Script For The First Time_ was playing.

'Isn't this…'

'We danced to this at the summer party last year. Aria and Ezra. Hanna and Caleb. And me and Toby. Emily was still in Haiti' Spencer finished for Hanna, giving her a smile.

'Okay, this is a whole kind of new twisted. Now what do we do?' Aria questioned, looking around.

'We give Spencer her presents' Emily replied. The other three girls turned to her in shock 'no, look. She has presents' she pointed at the table behind them and they turned and saw them.

'I don't think I want to open them' Spencer shuddered but walked over to them anyways.

'Do you want us to open them with you? In case there is any surprises?' Hanna asked, as they reached the table.

'Yeah, please. I want this to feel so far from my birthday' Spencer said, sighing. Emily took the first wrapped present and unwrapped it.

'It is a photo of you and Toby from Christmas' Emily told her, holding out the photo frame.

Spencer took the frame 'But why would A send this? I thought the whole point was to cut us from our families not torture us with things like this'

'I think you just answered your own question, Spence' Aria told her, with a small smile.

'I can't do this' Spencer said, quietly.

'Spence, you said it yourself, we can't let A win' Hanna said, sighing.

'Well guess what Hanna, the bitch has. This was supposed to my day. I have been waiting for this day since I was 12 when Melissa turned 18. It was supposed to be the day I finally became an adult. All I wanted was a stress free, an A free day with my family, friends and boyfriend but I can't do that. I love you guys and we are in this together but all I can think about is how my parents have had to call the country club and cancel the party because their daughter has been kidnapped and making themselves worried and Toby? God, he booked this day off especially so we could do something and now he is probably working overtime, bursting his arse off to get us back. I know today is supposed to be about me but not in this way' Spencer proclaimed, and ran out of the room, crying. She ran back to her room and banged on the door, as it locked.

'God damn it, Charles, A, whoever you are, just open this, god damn door!' she struggled against it and fell into her room as the door opened. She walked in and the door shut behind her. She didn't know what the punishment would be for running back to her room but she did not care she just wanted to be alone. She was still holding the photo frame. She looked down it and fresh tears began to fall.

'I really hope you are sleeping right and eating right, Tobes. Can't have two of us going crazy' she said and lightly traced his part of the photo. She walked over to her bed and sat on it, the photo close to her. She must have drifted off to sleep or A gas'd her again as she eventually went to sleep.

 _Spencer opened her eyes and saw she was in a bathroom. The country club's toilet. She looked down and saw she was wearing a deep plum evening gown. It was the dress for her eighteenth birthday that she had picked out months ago for the evening. She walked out of the bathroom, not sure what or who she was looking for._

' _Dance with me' her heart skipped a beat and she smiled. She turned and saw Toby in the suit she had picked out for him because she wanted to make sure he would be allowed in the club as he would be the only one who could keep her sane during this party before sneaking her away._

' _Now I know I am dreaming, you asking me to dance?' she questioned, taking his hand._

' _Why don't you enjoy it then?' he asked, raising an eyebrow. She nodded and they headed to the dance floor._

' _You look beautiful, by the way' he told her, as they started to dance._

' _You have to say that. It's my dream' she replied, rolling her eyes._

' _Spence, can you just not mention the fact it's a dream? How do you know I am not having the same dream right now?' he questioned, spinning her._

' _Because that's impossible' she said, sighing._

' _Nothing is impossible when it comes to us' he pulled her closer. She could feel his breath against her lips, his pulse racing against hers. She thought if this was a dream, she might as well make the most of it. She kissed him, savouring the moment. She had almost forgotten what is was like to kiss him. They pulled apart, smiling at each other._

' _Can we get out of here, please?' she asked, her heart racing a little._

' _I can get you out of this party, Spence, but it is going to take me a little longer to get you out of this hellhole he has you in' he replied, caressing her face with the back of his hand._

' _Please hurry, I miss you. I need you. I love you' she cried, hugging him tightly._

' _I love you too, Spence but I don't know where you are. A has left no signs but I won't give up. Not until you are home again. With me' he replied…_

'Toby!' Spencer woke with a start and realised she was still in the dollhouse. She cried into a pillow. At home, this was the pillow Toby slept on when he stopped over and it usually smelt of him, it usually calmed her down when she was having a panic attack and he wasn't there but this one smelt clean. She screamed, throwing the pillow across the room. All she wanted was to be home in her own proper bed with Toby on her birthday but instead she was stuck in this mock copy of her bedroom and she knew what was what A was doing right now. Mocking her.

'You know, you are some sick twisted person taking away my eighteenth birthday away from me and putting my parents and my boyfriend through this!' she cried at the camera that was kept in her room. She tried to get back to sleep because her imagination was the only thing saving her right now but she couldn't sleep. In fact, she wouldn't sleep again in the dollhouse.


	6. The New Normal

Little Moments Of Happiness

 _AN: This could be slightly AU but we are never given much regarding the couples, so could be completely cannon._

 **#6- The New Normal**

She concluded that the dollhouse and everything that happened to her and her friends in there would be a permanent stain on her brain but Spencer Hastings was a fighter and she was not about to let whoever Charles Dilaurentis was win. She was ready to win the game and she wanted it over. As soon as.

She woke in the hospital the night after they were saved. She felt light headed and her mouth was dry. She realised that the doctors had given her a strong drug to sleep. She tried to ignore the feeling as she realised in the chair opposite her was her boyfriend, Toby Cavanaugh, who also happened to be sleeping. She smiled to herself, the sight warming her heart. It had been the small things she had missed whilst being captured and this was one of them. Not wanting to disturb him, she quietly got the jug of water that was on the hospital nightstand and poured herself a glass of water.

'You are supposed to be sleeping, Spence' he told her, without opening his eyes and still looking like he was asleep.

'I guess reality beats my imagination right now' she replied, moving slightly and gently kicked him.

He opened his eyes 'Assaulting a police officer, Spencer? It is not even 10am yet'

'Ignoring hospital rules, officer? You know it is family only' she replied, raising an eyebrow.

'Luckily for you, the badge overrules everything' he leaned forward and she met him halfway to kiss him. He then sat on the bed.

'I've missed you' she sighed. She wanted to avoid stating the obvious but it seemed like the only thing she could say in that moment.

'I've missed you too' he replied, giving her a half smile before hugging her tightly.

'I swear your lot are determined to see me in prison but keep failing miserably. Maybe this time they will learn not to arrest me at the first sign of suspicious evidence' she proclaimed, laughing a little, as they ended the hug.

'Don't, Spence, please don't. Don't joke, not about this. I've been to hell and back in the past month, trying to find you' he told her, raising his hand and resting it on her cheek, gently caressing it.

'I'm sorry' she said, softly, biting her lip.

'You have nothing to be sorry for' he replied, looking down. She moved forward, kissing him and he rested her head against his chest 'I finally know what you felt last year and this was against your will. I'm the one who is sorry'

'Hey' she looked up at him and placed her hands either side of his face 'you have nothing to be sorry about either. We are both safe, alive and more importantly we have each other'

'I wanted to kill Andrew with my bare hands when we caught him. There was nothing stopping me' he told her, taking one of her hands and held it.

'I'm glad you didn't. That's what he would have wanted but you are better than him' she replied, squeezing his hand.

He kissed her forehead 'I should let you sleep. You look tired, babe'

'Define tired' she said, smiling a little. He got off the bed and began to gather his things together.

'Can I stay at yours tonight?' Spencer asked, suddenly. She had meant for it to sound like a question but it came out more like a desperate demand.

'Of course, you can but what about your parents?' Toby questioned, raising an eyebrow.

'I'm eighteen, I can do what I want' she replied. There was an awkward silence. They still had not mentioned the fact she had spent her eighteenth birthday down in the bunker.

'I know you are but at least ask them, they have been just as worried about you as me' he told her. She sighed and nodded.

Later on that day, after she was discharged from the hospital and argued with her parents about her going over to her boyfriend's, they had reached an agreement and she ended up at his flat.

'I've ordered takeaway. Your favourite. I thought you could have a bath whilst it comes. You look like you could do with one' he told her after she had walked in.

'Only if you join me' she replied, with a smile and took his hand.

'If you are sure'

'Toby?'

'What?'

'Nothing has changed. Not between us anyways. So you don't need to wrap me up in cotton wool' she told her, squeezing his hand.

'I just don't want to pressure you into anything. You have been through a lot' he replied, sighing.

'Listen, things like this would get through the night. Spending time with you. Just the thought of you made it easier' he nodded and kissed her.

'I love you so much, the thought of you in any kind of pain…'

'I'm here, it's okay, it's going to be hard but as long as I have you, that is half the trouble gone' she replied. He pulled her in, hugging her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

'You are never going to know what it is like not to have me ever again' he promised her.

'He made a replica off my room down there' Spencer said suddenly, as they both laid in the bath later on. She was holding a glass of wine. She had managed to sneak the wine out of her house.

'Yeah I know, Tanner said, I didn't want to bring it up unless you wanted to talk about it' Toby replied, lightly playing with her hair as she laid against him.

'It was weird. Everything was the same but when I tried to break the window, it wouldn't happen' she proclaimed, putting the wine glass down and put her head in her hands.

'Hey, we don't have talk about this, if you are not ready' he reassured her, pulling her closer. She sighed and nodded before straining her neck. She didn't even need to ask and his hands were on her, gently massaging her neck before adding the right amount of pressure.

'Keep applying that amount of pressure, this is going to be a very short bath' she warned, with a sly smile.

'There will be time for that later' he replied, dropping a kiss to her bare neck. She shivered from pleasure.

After their bath, their food arrived and they ate. Once Spencer had finished, she flopped back on the sofa, feeling full from all the food. She exhaled deeply and Toby laughed at her.

'What?' she asked, smiling

'Nothing' she raised an eyebrow 'Okay, I just thought I don't think I could find anything more attractive than I do you right now'

She giggled 'but I'm fat from Chinese food in your t-shirt'

'Exactly'

She scoffed and hit him a cushion.

'What was that for?' he asked, pretending to be hurt.

'You didn't deny that I was fat from Chinese food' she replied, fighting the urge to laugh.

'You know, I'd love you in any shape or form but for the record you are not fat' he replied. She rolled her eyes.

'You are just saying that so I won't make you sleep on the sofa' she told him, moving over to him and straddled him, burying her hands in his hair and kissed him.

'How are you doing this?' he asked, pulling away.

'Doing what?' she questioned, resting her hands on his shoulders.

'Acting like everything is normal'

She sighed 'Because this is the new normal, that's why. I know you are worried about me and I love you for that but for weeks, this is all I had to keep me sane. To be back with you, here, just the two of us, just being us. I am not fine but I will so help me back there'

'You are the bravest person I know. I really admire you for that' he told her, kissing her cheek.

'Can you just love me right now?' she questioned, quietly.

'Can't I do both?' he kissed her. She nodded and deepened the kiss…

Spencer suddenly woke. She could hear Hanna, Emily and Aria's screams echoing in her mind. She then realised she was safe and sound in Toby's flat and he was sleeping next to her, his arms around her from behind. She saw her phone on his night stand. She managed to get grab it and texted her friends. She knew she was going to crazy but she just need confirmation they were okay.

'Do you want to talk about it?' Toby asked, sleepily. He readjusted his arms around her and nuzzled his head in her neck.

'In the morning. I need sleep. Just hold me, please' she replied, leaning back into him and sighed with content.

'Anything for you' he replied, kissing her shoulder and they went into a deep slumber, safe in each other's arms.


	7. And Then There Were Three

**Little Moments Of Happiness:**

 **AN:** _To the guest reviewer who keeps asking for a one shot on Toby during when Spencer was on the dollhouse, it is on my list to do. It's just I'm moving this weekend and I am busy until then. I had an idea how I want to write it and it is different to how I usually write. I just need to plan and spend time on it which I plan to do next week. So please be patient and enjoy the ones that come before._

 **#7- And Then There Were Three**

Whoever said pregnancy was a breeze had clearly had never been pregnant. Spencer Hastings, now Spencer Cavanaugh concluded it is possibly one of the worst thing she had ever experienced in her twenty five years of life. Swollen feet, the mood swings, the bloating and the fact she was two weeks over due had her stress levels extremely high.

Her best friend, Emily Fields, had flown in for moral support. Her other friends were all off over the world, travelling and could not get back in time for the baby's arrival. Emily had also flown in because Spencer's husband, Toby, had a job he could not turn down because of the amount of money he was being paid and with a baby on the way, they needed all the money they could get. Spencer still could not believe how much he was being paid just for a simple carpenter job.

It was cold December night in Washington DC. The city was far cry from her hometown, Rosewood but after studying there for four years, Spencer and Toby both agreed they wanted to settle down there and not move back to the town they grew up in. They had been together for nine years and married for three. The baby was a little earlier then they planned but embraced the unexpected.

Spencer was currently laid on her sofa on her back after eating a curry that Emily had made. They had read on the internet that it can bring on labour but it hadn't appeared to work.

'You know there is one thing you haven't tried' Emily mused, smiling.

'And what can that be? I have tried that curry, pineapple, I hate pineapple, and you took me on that walk earlier in the park. Nothing seems to be working. They are going to have induced me and I don't want that. I want this to be as natural as possible' Spencer exclaimed, sighing loudly.

'Apparently sex can bring on labour' Emily replied, raising an eyebrow.

Spencer laughed 'Em, I can barely muster the energy to go to the toilet, I certainly don't the energy to have sex'

'You won't know unless you try' Emily said, shrugging.

'Did you not heard what I just said? I'm going to pee. This might take a while' Spencer proclaimed, standing up. She wasn't used to the extra weight and if she was being honest, she could not wait for it to gone.

'My bet is on it being a girl. A stubborn little girl like its mother' Emily told her, shaking her head.

'Ha, you are really funny, Emily, serio-' Spencer stopped in her tracks when water began to drop from her.

'Did you seriously just wet yourself, Spence? The toilet is right there' Emily sighed, pointing to the bathroom.

'No, Emily, I did not just wet myself. Oh my god, it is happening' Spencer exclaimed, holding her stomach.

'But have you had any contractions?' Emily questioned, confused.

'Not yet, but my waters broke that is sign. You need to ring Toby. Now' Spencer said, sitting back down.

'I'm already on it' Emily replied, picking up her phone.

'Thank you. I don't know how lon-, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, I think that's a contraction, damn that hurts' Spencer cried, holding her stomach again.

'Okay, just stay there, I'm ringing Toby now' Emily replied, going out of the room and dialled his number who was already on speed dial, ready for this moment.

'Em, is it happening?' Toby answered the phone.

'Yes, it is happening, it has just started' Spencer screamed Emily's name from the other room 'Yeah, you might want to get here. I am off to order a new ear drum. Hurry' and she hung up, rushing back to Spencer.

'Maybe you should sit down' Emily said, about half an hour later as Spencer began to pace her apartment.

'I'm fine, Em, honestly. The contractions are not that far ap-.. oh crap, they have started again' Spencer doubled over, leaning on the sofa when the door opened and Toby came rushing in.

'Has the ambulance been called?' he asked, rushing over to Spencer.

'I told you I wanted a home birth unless things got complicated and things are fine at the moment' she replied, crying out as another contraction hit her and he began to rub her back.

He gave her a look 'Are you sure you want to do this without pain relief, babe?'

She thought about this for a moment and shook her head 'You're right. Let's go but don't bother phoning, let's just drive'

Emily drove to the hospital with Toby in the back holding Spencer's hand as another round of contractions hit her.

'I can't actually believe it is here finally' he told her, squeezing her hand.

'Are you sure you are ready for me screaming in pain and calling you every name possible?' she asked, raising an eyebrow.

'It will all be worth it in the end' he replied, moving forward and kissed her on the forehead.

'We should talk names. We are pretty set on a boy's name but it's the girl's name we never seemed to agree on. I have an idea though' she said, after a moment, exhaling deeply as another contraction finished.

'And what is that?' he questioned, smiling at her.

'I thought we could name her Marion after your Mom' she replied. He beamed at her.

'I love you so much, you know that?' he leaned forward and kissed her.

'So you like it?' she asked, smiling widely.

'Of course, I do' he said, smiling.

'That's cute. I do hope it is a girl now' Emily said, from the front seat.

'If not, it's there for when we do have a girl' Spencer replied, gasping as the contractions began to come more frequent.

Spencer had never experienced anything more painful than childbirth and she had some pretty painful experiences in her life. This was more painful than the time she fell off a horse when she was six and broken her arm. She didn't think anything could top that pain but this, even with the pain relief, it was the most horrible but also rewarding pain. When she pushed her final push, she flopped back on the bed, sighing with relief. Emily was in the corner, trying to stay out of the way but then tried to sneak a look at the baby as the doctors wrapped it in a blanket and cut the cord. She then began squealing and looking really happy.

'I think your friend here wants to tell what you have had' the doctor said, amused by Emily.

'Can I?' Emily asked. Spencer chuckled and nodded 'It's a girl, it's a girl. You have Marion. This is the best day ever!'

Spencer gasped as the doctor brought her new born daughter over to her. She took the baby and Toby was close to her. He kissed her forehead before looking down at their baby.

'You know, Spence, I think I know what her middle name should be' he said, quietly, before looking at Emily. Spencer caught on and smiled widely.

'Hey, Emily?' Spencer said. Emily turned and looked interested 'How does Marion Emily Cavanaugh sound to you?'

Emily gasped, looking like she was about to cry 'That sounds really nice. Thank you'

Spencer woke in the middle of the night, feeling drained and sore. She looked over the cot next to her to find it empty but was relieved to find Toby holding her. He was sat in the chair next to her bed.

'There's a sight I could get used to' she said, sleepily.

'You should be resting' he replied, smiling at her.

'And miss this? How's she doing?' she asked, sitting up.

'Fine. More than fine. She woke earlier, I was hungry so I fed her some of the milk you set aside before going to sleep. I didn't want to wake you. You looked peaceful' he told her. She nodded and took a glass of water from the night stand. She smiled and sighed with content as she looked at her family and concluded even though it was painful as hell bringing Marion into the world, it was worth it.


	8. The Rumble or Our Sins?

* ***An attempt of the endgame we deserved****

Where Do We Begin? The Rumble or Our Sins?

Spencer let out the breath she did not know she was holding as she watched Alex being taken away by the police. She felt winded, like the life had been knocked out of her. She was done. Completely done. She did not know she was falling until she felt someone catch her. She looked up and saw it was Toby.

 _Toby._

Her safe place to land. Her first and only true love she had ever experienced. No one had never come close. Not even Caleb, though there was a time she thought he would match what Toby was to her, she realised that no one never did and never will. She gave him a small smile as she stood up again. They did not say a word, or need to, as they hung onto each other, hugging tightly.

'Spence, I-'

'Not now, Toby, please, let us have this moment' she felt him nod against her. It was silent. She had not experienced this kind of silence since they found about Charlotte six years previous. It was over, at least for now.

'Spencer, what the hell just happened?' Spencer and Toby pulled apart and saw Aria had stepped forward, looking confused.

'We should go somewhere to talk. All of us' Spencer replied, running her hands through her hair. She concluded after this, she needed a shower and then sleep for at least a week and half.

'We'll go back to the house' Toby said, taking Spencer's hand and the group headed back to the house.

'Wow, this is amazing' Spencer commented, as they entered the living room, looking around the house Toby had once built for her.

'Yeah, this isn't exactly how I imagined your first visit of the house' Toby replied, sighing.

'Guys, seriously, you can talk about that later, we need answers' Caleb said to them. Alison shot a look at him. Spencer sighed and nodded, walking towards the sofa and sat down. She then looked at it, placing her hand down and chuckled, shaking her head.

'This is mine. God, she is actually brilliant'

'Spencer?' Spencer looked up and saw Emily, looking concerned at her. Spencer nodded and began to tell them about Alex. Her birth. Her life in England. Meeting Wren. Meeting Charlotte. The impact of Charlotte's death. Alex as AD.

'So does that mean it is finally over now?' Hanna asked, once Spencer had finished telling them.

'I don't know unless Ali and I have any more secret relatives who want revenge, then yeah it is over' Spencer replied, sighing, putting her head in her hands. She saw Toby sit next to her. He had purposely stay stood up the entire time of her talking. She had left out what Alex had done to him and would talk to him alone.

'I don't think now is the time to joke about this, Spencer' Emily sighed, crossing her arms.

'Tell me then, Emily, how are we supposed to deal with this?' Spencer questioned, standing up.

'We going to deal with this how we always deal with it. Together. We are not going to let Alex divide us' Alison said, taking Emily's hand and looking at Spencer, who nodded.

'She's right. This isn't going to be easy, especially for you, Spencer but we are here for you, we are here for each other' Aria told Spencer, giving her best friend a hug. Spencer smiled as they ended the hug.

'Emily, Ali, the twins, their sperm donor…' Spencer's voice trailed off

'Oh my god, she told you?' Alison questioned, her eyes widened.

'Wren. The sperm donor was Wren' Spencer replied after a moment. No one said anything for a moment as Emily and Alison began to process this.

'Well, at least we know now our babies will never be ugly, with them genes' Alison proclaimed after a moment.

Emily narrowed her eyes at her 'you thought we were gonna have ugly babies?'

'That is such a 2009 Ali thing to say' Hanna laughed. Alison shrugged and Spencer felt herself laugh, real laughing and Emily could not help laugh herself.

'Wait, where's Mona?' Aria asked, looking around. Spencer and Emily stopped laughing.

'I gave up questioning what Mona does years ago' Spencer shrugged 'but right now, I need to go home, I need to rest'

'I'll drive you' Toby said from behind her. Spencer looked at him and nodded.

The drive back to Spencer's was a quiet one. She did not know how to put into words or begin to talk to Toby. There was a million questions running in her head, like how many times did Alex pretend to be her with him?

Before she knew it, they were parked outside her house. They looked at each other and she wanted so badly to kiss him but she knew it was not the time yet. They needed to talk and that scared her. A lot. What if they could never go back to what they were? What if Alex had done too much?

'Toby…'

'Spencer…' they said each other's names at the same time and she felt sixteen again. As if he was dropping her off after a date but he was not. Eight years had passed and everything had changed. For once in her life, she needed to be honest and put herself first.

'I can't do this anymore' she told him, sighing, and leaned back. She looked around the truck she had brought him twice. She could feel his eyes burning into her; she knew he was hurting just as much as her.

'It's okay, Spence, I understand' he sighed, looking hurt

'No Toby, I don't mean that, I mean, I can't not be with you anymore, I need you, I love you but we have a hell of road to get to before we can even attempt to go back to what we were. We need to talk. We need to talk about her. We need to talk about Alex' Spencer replied, close to tears.

'I know we do. Jeez, I am such an idiot' he told her, slamming his hand down on the steering wheel. There was a pregnant pause. The day was just full of silences that could not be avoided.

'Not here though. Come inside. We can talk. Even if it takes days, weeks, whatever, please, we need to do this together' she took his hand, squeezing it.

He nodded 'You're not denying I've been an idiot' he stepped out of the truck. She could feel herself on the verge of tears and she did not want Alex to win. She then got out of the truck where Toby was waiting for her where she gave into her impulses. Because it was what they both needed. She kissed him. She felt him quiver against him and in turn she kissed him harder before pulling away.

'I don't ever want to hear you talk like that again, not after what she did to you, not after Jenna, this isn't your fault' she told him, her hand lightly caressing his cheek. She felt tears pouring down her face and she brushed away his as they began to fall.

'I love you. I need you to know that. I love _you_ ' he told her, taking her hand from his face and clasping it.

'I know, I do and I love you too, I always have' she replied, taking her other hand and squeezed his hand clasping hers.

They walked to her barn, hand in hand.

'Spence, I just need to know something. Last night, in my hot-'

'That was me' she cut across him. He exhaled deeply and smiled at her.

'But a year ago in the cabin, that was…'

'That was Alex' she said quietly, shaking her head as she began to cry again and walked away, trying to stop herself from crying completely.

'Spence…'

'I wanted to come to you, I did. When you asked me, I wanted nothing more but I couldn't do that to you. Yvonne had just died. It wasn't the right time. I had to what was right, not what was easy' she turned him. She was crying; there was nothing she could do to stop it.

'That's okay, I under-'

'I need you to know that, just because it wasn't me, it didn't mean I didn't want to. I remember pacing in here for an hour that night debating whether or not, but I couldn't do that. I had to be the better person because I knew what would happen if I went. I wanted to give you time. That is why I stayed away for year. I wanted you to grief, to find yourself again. I promised myself that I would stay away for at least a year then if you wanted that then I wouldn't stay away anymore' she told him. He rushed forward and hugged her. His smell, his whole being engulfing her as he did.

'Toby, she… Alex, she raped you and I'm not okay with that. I don't think I will ever be okay with that' Spencer said quietly, pulling away slightly so she could look at him.

'I wouldn't call it that… it was… I don't know what it was but..'

'What else is it then? You thought you were having sex with me. You consented to have sex with me but that wasn't me. Anything you weren't aware of, that makes it rape and there is nothing I can do to change that now' Spencer exclaimed, feeling angry and upset.

'You told me outside that this wasn't my fault but don't put the blame on yourself, this isn't your fault, Spencer, I should have realised that it wasn't you' Toby replied

'Don't, don't say that. You had no reason to believe it wasn't me. I'm 24 years old and until recently, I thought I knew my family. I thought I knew where I came from. We had no reason to believe I have an evil, British twin. The whole thing itself sounds ridiculous until you are actually living it' she sighed, walking away, putting her head in her hands.

'I'm going to put this to you, Spencer. I love you, I've always loved you and there is nothing that can change that. I want to be with you for the rest of our lives where I tell you are getting too married to your job or stop you from drinking a fourth cup of coffee in a morning and you tell me to let you be a post-modern feminist and stop being so protective and to believe in myself. That is all I want' Toby told her, smiling at her.

'I want that too. More than anything' Spencer replied, her eyes not leaving his.

'Then do you forgive me?' he asked, raising an eyebrow.

'There's nothing to forgive, you idiot' she replied, running to him. He picked her and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

'See, knew you thought I was an idiot' he told her, between kisses.

She titled her head to the side 'yeah, but you're my idiot and no one else's'

He rolled his eyes and began kissing her again. They both knew it was going to take time to get where they needed to be but they were going to finally going to do it together and nothing else – or no one- could stop them again.


End file.
